rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Faulkun Fang
Faulkun Fang, standing at 6'0", is a 24 year old Fremennik warrior (mainly sword and shield) who goes out of his way to slay werewolves. He is currently a member of the group of warrior monks known as TSG. His form of combat is strictly melee. Faulkun is a quick witted soul who will gladly stand for what he feels is right when it is needed. His hair (usually hidden under his blue hood) is light blue, medium length in small tie-up with a medium well kept beard to match. When not in his TSG uniform, he is likely to be found in his white and blue robes. When during combat or when his robes are in need of cleaning, you may see him sporting his white and blue armour trimmed with gold. Childhood At the age of three, his family was slaughtered by a pack of ravage werewolves after their ship had crashed onto the shores of North of Canifis. A werewolf mother found the young Fang boy wondering the beach crying for his parents and quickly took him in as one of her own. His adopted wolf mother raised the boy, along with his new halved wolf brothers, in the arts of thievery, stealth and illusion. Although, not cursed with the werewolf blood, speed and strength, his Fremennik genetics were apparent through his skills with sword and shield. After fifteen years of his mother successfully hiding his identity from those around him, the truth slips out to untrustworthy ears. With fear in the air, the wolf mother explained to him his true history and ordered him to flee to the west after handing him a sword and shield. As a young boy, he had seen the weapons hanging in his wolf mother’s room but had never given much thought to them. The wolf mother quickly explained, as she saw him off, that these belonged to Faulkun’s father and were now rightfully his. Faulkun hesitantly obeys the wolf mother’s orders and quickly leaves for Varrock. Shortly after his exit, Faulkun receives word of the massacre that took place in his adoptive family’s home leaving his wolf mother and brothers dead. Faulkun swears to gain revenge on his families’ killers. First Adventures and Encounters With months of training and preparation, Faulkun Fang begins to seek out the beasts responsible for the murders of his loved ones. He hears rumors of a pack of wolves causing chaos in the dungeons to the north, and immediately sets his sights for the God Wars Dungeons. Traveling for weeks with little rest, he finally arrives wasting no time and prepares for his descent into the darkness below. He ties a rope to a large boulder nearby, dropping the other end into the opening, and begins his plunge. The light above him became dimmer with every inch he lowered himself until his feet finally made contact with the cold ground. As Fang collected himself, wielding his sword and shield, looking around for any sight of enemy presence, his sword began to glow. Surprised, he looks down at his sword. In his shocked state, the Fremennik warrior fails to realize, in the reflection of the blade, the large shadow quickly approaching behind him. With no time to react, the warrior is rushed to the ground by the tackle. Gripping his blade, he looks up to find a large were wolf standing over him about to commit its final blow. Faulkun Fang braces himself for the worse, when suddenly a sword pierces the beast. The strange sword bursts out from within the wolf man’s chest, killing the beast. The wolf fell to the ground revealing a man in blue and gold armor panting for breath. The stranger collapsed atop of the wolf body and passed out from exhaustion. Thankful, Fang picks up the mans limp body over his shoulder and carries him out of the dungeon to the nearest town of Taverley. There he enlists the help of a local druid to help heal the mans wounds. He waited for the man to come to conscious before he introduced himself. He thanked the man, who identified himself as Valogrid, and set back out on his mission. Joining of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Following two years of wolf killing and adventure, Faulkun stops to explore the holy city of Falador. While having a drink in a local pub he is approached by a bearded stranger in blue. As they shared an ale, the stranger begins to identifies himself as Dion Magnan. Dion explains that he had heard of Faulkun’s past and asks Fang to join him for a greater cause, The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. With a couple more ales in his system and time to think, Faulkun agrees to the offer. At the induction ceremony, the Fremennik was blessed by the power of Saradomin strangely turning his hair to a light blue. As the ceremony ended and everyone removed their hoods, he looked around to his new family. To his amazement, he realizes that some of his new brothers and sisters are familiar to him. Two of which; Valogrid, the man who had once saved his life and Gohm Steelwill, the old, the druid who he had ran to to help save his friend's life. The Brothers Fang After years of living in belief that all his family had been murdered, Faulkun is approached by a young familiar face, now worn a bit and seemingly exhausted. In almost a frozen shock, he questions the young man as if to make sure he is not dreaming. With a warming embrace, he realizes it is his youngest wolf brother Caius Fang. His brother Caius had somehow managed to escape the slaughter and set off in search of Faulkun. Faulkun happily and curiously offers to hear his brothers stories over an ale. Caius explains how he was lead across the holy barrier in search of his brother. Caius fought day in and day out trying to control his transformations, swearing to never pledge to the Zamorak by taking any lives. Knowing that Caius could not fight off his wolf for much longer, Faulkun Fang begins to think to himself. When Faulkun joined The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, he was introduced to many of his new family members. On this day, he would have to reach out to his friend Gohm Steelwill, the old, once more and rely on his vast knowledge of magics. Together, the druid, the Fremennik and the young wolf would come together to perform an exorcism to free young Caius Fang from his wolf burden. With Caius' new found freedom, Faulkun offer's him an oppertunity to join The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and fight shoulder to shoulder with his brother and new found family. Together, they swear to protect eachother and avenge the death of those who meant all to them. The Reclaiming of the Holy City The famous battle of Falador, before his time with the order, had left the people of the city under rule of the evil leader, Lord Vile. As the time passed, the people began to see the new leader’s true colors. With every passing day, hatred grew stronger and stronger in the city. This hate and animosity forced the people of the city to ban together to right what Lord Vile had wronged within the city walls. This group, The Rebels of East Falador, joined forces with Faulkun Fang and his family of monks of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Together, they set their sights on storming the walls of the castle and destroying the evil Lord Vile. The day had come and the march for the Holy City of Falador was on. Faulkun, readied with his sword and shield, marched into the city in sequence with his order. The allied forces met at the gates of the castle in anticipation of the battle to come. Faulkun Fang, alongside Thorlak, Valogrid, and Leon Rahl, were sent into the castle on a ‘cloak and dagger’ type mission for information. However, after being sent into the castle to invade the enemy forces, they found that Vile, and whatever supporters he had left, had disappeared. The rest of the day followed with immense celebration from the people of the city. The allied orders rejoiced and congratulated each other. As the night fell upon them, the monks bid the rebels farewell and left them to decide on a new leader. The monks, content that there was finally a Saradominist back on the throne, made their way back to their order’s church to give thanks for their flawless victory. Good-bye For Now Many a year had past following the people’s dethroning of Vile. Faulkun, aged to 24 years old, had continued his training becoming a master of the sword and shield. His bond had grown strong with many of the monks in the Order. He had fought many battles side by side with Lord Dion Magnan and his fellow monks, but still yearned to find some truth to who he was. Faulkun called a meeting between the Order’s highest ranked and closest friends. He explained to them his concerns and asked for their blessings when he ultimately stepped down from the Order. Faulkun Fang braced himself for a negative response. Instead, his friends understood his request and embraced him in their arms as they said their goodbyes. Knowing inside that it might be the last time they meet again, Valogrid presented Fang with a gift. A large 2-handed sword forged from Saradomin blessed steel blade. Engraved at the base of the sword, where the blade meets its golden handle, were the words “Only through purification can we cleanse this world of all evil.” With one final embrace, Faulkun accept his gift, handing his uniform in return, and exited the church. Faulkun Fang set of to the Eastern unholy lands to face new adventures and fulfill his destiny. Eye For An Eye Sitting in the far corner of Canifis bar after a long day of tracking, Faulkun Fang orders himself an ale. Tired from his day of wolf hunting, he is so lost in his own thoughts he does not notice someone slipping a note into his satchel. His trance is finally broken with the arrival of his drink. As he reaches into his satchel for payment, he pulls the note and begins to read. “We know why you’re here. We want to help you, but we cannot risk being seen. Find the old Captain aboard his ship in Port Phasmatys. He holds the answers to some of the questions you seek. -A. Friend” The wolf hunter sprouts out of his seat, his eyes scanning the bar for any sign of the note creator. The crazed Fang gathers his gear with haste and exits the bar in a blur. Still latching his sword into place, Fang races to the road exiting the town in route to Port Phasmatys. It will be quite the pilgrimage, but the urge to find this captain fuels him. Arriving, Faulkun wastes no time in tracking down the ship and its captain. Fang slowly approached the old man staring out over the bow of the ship into the darks of the fog. Fang grabs the handle of his sword, startled as the man turns around without warning. He examines the captain, an old man hunched over, baring weight onto a dark wooden staff, seemingly blinded in one eye and a patch over the other. Fang tries to ask the captain who he is and why he was sent to find him, but the captain snarls as if a wolf himself. The captain, with the strength of a much younger soul transforming, lunges at Faulkun and a fight ensues. The young Fremennik catches a blow to the left eye from a flying claw during the altercation. Eventually, Faulkun pins the old wolf captain at blade-point and questions him again. Afraid for his life, the captain explains that it was he who sunk the ship of the Fremennik boy and his family years ago. He continues to explain that he too lead the attack on the Fang family, who had hidden the boy from the world, after being made aware that a survivor of that wreck still remained. Half shock-struck and half enraged, the Fremennik drove his sword through the heart of his family’s killer. Fang collapsed over the corpse, exhaling breaths just as fast as he could catch the one. He pulled the sword from the man and removed the mans eye-patch placing it over his own wound. As he pried himself to his feet using his bloodied sword, he heard a sweet, soft voice begging for help below deck. Fang stumbled down the steps into the dark belly of the ship, reaching for a torch to light. As the flame lit, so did his surroundings spreading farther as he stepped forward. Again he heard the calling, this time louder and much closer. As he approached the source of the call, he notices a beautiful young woman, chained to the cross beam of the hull. She tells him her name, quickly pleads for Fangs assistance and explains that she is a victim of kidnapping, a mermaid from far off waters. He swings his sword at the chains until they give away and he carries her to safety as her land legs, still weak from the transformation, could not endure the trial. Today Today, Faulkun Fang continues to serve Lord Dion Magnan and The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church where he proudly wears the rank of Captain. He has taken the role of mentor to students in his order's combat academy "The Academy". He can be found with his fellow monks and brother around Falador and its nearby lands. Weaponry Faulkun Fang uses a large steel sword marked with some sort of ancient lettering and a golden handle. His largesteel kiteshield bearing the star of Saradomin which has been passed down through his family for generations with his sword. Occasionally, he will carry a long whip he made himself from the hides of slaughtered werewolves. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Warrior Category:Male